The present invention relates in general to transporting devices and apparata for use in stowing and transporting a personal use vehicle from one location to another. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorcycle stowing device which is modular in its construction and is able to be assembled into a pickup truck bed and disassembled when not being used for motorcycle transporting. Once disassembled, the modular motorcycle stowing device can be loaded into the bed of the pickup truck or placed in separate storage if the period of non-use is for an extended interval. Motorcycle owners and operators often have a need to transport their motorcycles by means of some other vehicle. The two primary transporting devices include a pickup truck with a stowing device and a trailer which is towed by another vehicle, such as a car or pickup truck.
One of the considerations in the design of a suitable stowing device for a motorcycle is the degree of security which is provided such that the motorcycle is not damaged while being transported. It is also important to provide a device which allows the motorcycle to be safely loaded and unloaded from the transporting vehicle without damage and without introducing significant problems or difficulties to the user. The ease, safety, and security are all important considerations when using the bed of a pickup truck for motorcycle transporting as well as when towing the motorcycle on a trailer.
Another design consideration for a motorcycle stowing device is whether the transporting vehicle, such as a pickup truck, is going to have to be permanently modified, customized, or altered. Ideally, the pickup truck would retain its original configuration so that it could still be used, in all respects, as a pickup truck, without permanent modifications or alterations. A still further design consideration for a motorcycle stowing device is the ability to disassemble and store the device when not in use. Importantly, the assembly and disassembly of the present invention is able to be accomplished without the need for fasteners or the use of hand tools. While there are selected prior art stowing devices which appear to focus on other design considerations such as reducing the overall weight of the stowing device, the degree or extent of design versatility to accommodate different vehicles, material options, and a lower overall cost, nothing in the prior art appears to focus on the benefits or advantages of a modular construction in the same way as the present invention.
One of the advantages of a modular construction is to permit the convenient transporting of the component parts, collapsed and/or unassembled. Importantly, the assembly and disassembly of the present invention is able to be accomplished without the need for fasteners or the use of hand tools. If the present invention is transported in the bed of a pickup truck, it should be possible to have space left for transporting other items. The modular construction of the present invention also enables the disclosed motorcycle stowing device to be conveniently stored when not in use. A still further advantage of a modular construction is the ability to replace one component part that might wear out or be damaged without having to replace an entire larger subassembly or alternatively perform a more costly repair. As will be described, the modular construction of the present invention provides these various advantages.
As will be described, a still further advantage of the modular construction of the present invention is the option of using two upper ramps members with a common (single) base. While the base helps to support the motorcycle, its role is not as important in that regard when a smaller, lighter weight motorcycle is being transported. In this situation, i.e., the transporting of a smaller, lighter weight motorcycle, the present invention contemplates the use of two ramp members to enable transporting two motorcycles concurrently.
When a motorcycle is stowed in the bed of a pickup truck, for the purpose of safely transporting the motorcycle from one location to another, several prior art devices are constructed and arranged to be securely attached to the bed of the truck. While this securing technique (i.e., direct attachment) might provide a desired degree of strength and rigidity, it effectively eliminates any other use for the truck bed, whether or not a motorcycle is actually stowed in the device.
One of the xe2x80x9crequiredxe2x80x9d accessories for a motorcycle stowing device which is mounted into the bed of a pickup truck is some type of ramp to span the elevation distance or the separation between the ground and the pickup truck tailgate. When not in use during loading and unloading of the motorcycle, the ramp is typically stored in the bed of the pickup truck. The ramp takes up space in the truck bed which further contributes to the fact that the truck bed is effectively unavailable for any other function, when the stowing device is attached.
A further concern with the use of a motorcycle stowing device which is attached directly to or into the truck bed is the type or extent of truck bed modifications which might be required and the permanent nature of such modifications. If the bed of the truck has to be modified to incorporate clearance holes, tapped holes, eyebolts, etc., these are permanent modifications that remain, even after the stowing device is removed. If the stowing device includes supports and/or bracketry that remain attached to the truck, these are also permanent modifications. All of this could be seen as a disadvantage, particularly to those pickup truck owners who do not want to permanently modify their trucks.
For those individuals that own both a pickup truck and a motorcycle and who do not want to permanently modify their trucks, but who also want the option of stowing and transporting their motorcycles, the present invention provides an ideal solution. The present invention is also ideal for any pickup truck owner who may, on occasion, need to stow and transport a motorcycle, either as a business enterprise or to assist a friend. A pickup truck owner can (individually) install the present invention into his pickup truck bed, load, stow, and safely transport a motorcycle without making any permanent modifications or alterations to the pickup truck. The modular nature of the present invention provides the ability to use the invention in different types of vehicles as well as in multiple vehicles of the same type. When not in use, the modular nature of the present invention allows it to be disassembled and stored, returning the pickup truck to its original configuration and condition. The present invention provides an improvement to the field of motorcycle transporting in a novel and unobvious manner.
A modular motorcycle stowing device for transporting a motorcycle in the bed of a pickup truck according to one embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a support ramp pivotally connected to the base, a loading ramp detachably assembled to the support ramp, and at least one support panel connected to the loading ramp.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved motorcycle stowing device.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.